


愛にあります

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Drabbles, Fluff, I suck at smut but hope to improve, Kinks, M/M, Romance, Smut, These drabbles are more on the happy side, Though some are on the angst side, Top Victor Nikiforov, different au's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 愛にあります or being in loveDrabbles/One-shots about one of my favorite pairs.They will all vary from fluff all the way to angst with all kinds of scenarios and AU's.This is just to help me with my writer's block.





	1. Send h(im)er in [Part 1 of 2]

**Author's Note:**

> Office AU, Aged-Up Characters (they're all in their 20's), Yuri and Yuuri are brothers.
> 
> Warnings for: Cross-dressing, use of toys, slight daddy kink, rimming, this is just Victuuri having sex in the office.. there you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Yuuri went to visit his boyfriend but with a little twist.
> 
> Genre: Office AU, Aged-Up Characters (they're all in their 20's)
> 
> Yuri and Yuuri are brothers.
> 
> Warnings for: Cross-dressing, use of toys, slight daddy kink, rimming, this is just Victuuri having sex in the office.. there you go.

* * *

 

Yuuri was really nervous as soon soon as he stepped in into Celestino Corp and even more because he came dressing as girl.

 

_ The things i do for you _ mumbled Yuuri as he was fixing his brown color wig. 

 

Although he was feeling anxious a small part of him really did feel cute in his outfit and was glad his shirt was loose enough that it didn't show his non existent boobs. 

 

Yet, the one thing he wasn't so sure with was how his skirt emphasized the size of his ass and was afraid it showed the plug he was wearing.

 

Sure, Victor told him that he wanted his boyfriend to visit him but Yuuri knew that he said that because he wanted everyone to see him and just be envious.

 

It's adorable how Victor wants to show him off. Not because he sees Yuuri as some kind of prize but rather wanting to make people understand that he’s happily taken. Maybe it was because of that that he agreed. To show people that Victor only has eyes for him, and only him. 

 

The only problem with him coming was Yuri, the guy who he calls brother. The same brother who's best friends with Victor and has yet to know about their two year relationship.

 

It wasn’t as if either males were hiding it on purpose or that they were embarrassed of coming out but the moment Yuri finds out about their relationship then they wouldn’t hear the end of it.

 

Then again Yuuri perfectly understands why his brother were to react in such a bad way since the thought of his own brother dating his friend and just doing things with him would make him uncomfortable. Not that he’ll be against it but just having two of the most closest people in your life being cringe worthy together would make one roll their eyes. 

 

Even he himself admits how cringe worthy he can become when Victor is by his side. But he couldn’t help it since he was in love..

 

»»»»»»

 

"Hi, i'm here to see Mr. Nikiforov." he said shyly which the lady took it as “her” being nervous.

 

"May I know your name first, Miss?" she asked as she was dialing said person's phone line.

 

"Yu.. Kat." Yuuri quickly corrected himself cursing in his head for almost giving out his real identity. He had previously talked to Victor about what name he should give which then led to a twenty minute conversation until they decided with Kat, his last name cut short.

 

The receptionist called Victor who told her to send him up. She then gave Yuuri directions on how to get to Mr. Nikiforov’s office. 

 

When Yuuri got in the elevators he could finally sigh but it didn't last long for he started to feel the a vibration in his hole and couldn't help but moan and quickly covered his mouth. He was gasping and could already see Victor smirking as he was playing with the damn buttons. How his stupid lover was even able to control it when he was far away was a mystery but today’s technology sure is advanced.

 

The sad part of it all was the fact that Yuuri was told to wear a cock ring. 

 

A goddamn cock ring.

 

That stupid, stupid hot lover of his.

 

The elevator doors opened within the next couple seconds and Yuuri had trouble walking but tried to compose himself as much as possible.

 

"Hello, i'm looking for Mr. Nikiforov’s office." he shakily asked and cursed when he saw who turned around. 

 

His brother.

 

"Do I know you?" was the first thing Yuri asked when he stared at the girl who looked so familiar.

 

"No, i'm new here and would like to know where Mr. Nikiforov's office is since i'm a tad bit late." she urgently said and Yuri hummed telling her where the office was and saw how _she_ quickly left. 

 

_ Weird _ he mumbled to himself.

 

»»»»»»

 

Yuuri was panicking as he walked away from his brother and walked faster to Victor's office.

 

He sighed when he was facing the door and looked around and saw that none of the cubicles were occupied with workers. 

 

Must be lunch break.

 

Yuuri knocked and when he heard a slight  _ Come in _ he opened the door and was met with Victor who was staring at him.

 

"Well this is definitely pleasing to the eye." was the first thing Victor said and he wasn't lying for his boyfriend looked stunning. 

 

"Hey my eyes are up here. Not only that but Yuri almost found out it was me, the little shit bluntly asked me if he knew me!" whined Yuuri who jutted his lip out making Victor's cock twitch.

  
Something Yuuri spotted the second Victor clenched his hand which was always a dead give away.

»»»»»»

 

Yuuri went from whining to Victor to being bent over the man's mahogany desk with his shirt and wig somewhere on the floor while he was just on his skirt, tights and heels.

 

"You look so hot babe, so fucking hot." murmured Victor who rolled up Yuuri's skirt up to his waist and was just staring at his behind that was sadly covered. He hated when he would wear tights instead of thigh high socks because it always took more seconds for him to remove it and because right now he just wanted to feast on that little hole he ripped the tights making Yuuri's ass visible.

 

"Did you just rip the tights off? Victor, i’m not wear any underwear!" hissed Yuuri. He then shuddered when Victor bent down holding both cheeks apart.

 

Victor smiled when he saw the hole clench and un-clench uncontrollably as soon as he removed the plug. He chuckled and before Yuuri could look back and glare at him his tongue started tracing the rim and was slowly sucking on it. 

 

Victor would even use his teeth and would nip it lightly making Yuuri gasp.

 

A moan was heard the second Victor inserted his tongue on the gaping hole.

 

His tongue went inside and the lewd noises were making Yuuri go crazy. 

 

Victor definitely knew how to use his tongue. He was feasting on his ass like it was the most delicious food out there and Yuuri knew if his lover continued then he would cum soon, too soon.

 

Victor must of heard his inside thoughts for he had stopped and grabbed Yuuri from the back of his hair and gave him a filthy kiss making him taste himself. His tongue roamed on every inch of Yuuri's mouth and sucked on his tongue.

 

"Go sit on the sofa and open your legs for daddy." he whispered in Yuuri's ear loving the way the other reacted by lighting shoving him.  _ You and your damn kinks _ , he thought.

 

As Yuuri sat down he realized he was still wearing a cock ring and was about to take it off until he felt a slight sting on his thigh. Looking up he saw Victor shake his head making him huff cutely.

 

"Soon baby. The cockring will stay until I say so and if you disagree then you won't receive my cum in neither holes." Victor said and raised his eyebrows at Yuuri in challenge.

 

Yuuri just glared at him hating, hated that Victor brought this side to him. The one who loved having Victor’s cum on him.

 

"I sometimes really hate you." mumbled Yuuri as he tugged on Victor’s tie giving him a kiss.

 

"Yeah, but at the end you always love me." with that Victor started to remove the remaining clothes leaving him stark naked.

 

Yuuri just made himself comfortable on the sofa and eyed his lover up and down. The fact that only he gets to see Victor like this made him smile in satisfaction.

 

"Like what you see?” Victor asked noticing the stares the other was giving him. He walked over to his lover and kissed him as his hands roamed over the clothed thighs.

 

“Gotta say that fucking you wide open while you’re wearing tights is going to become a kink of mine.” Victor mumbled as he pushed Yuuri’s legs apart and reached to down to tear more of the tights so his penis could be free.

 

Victor made sure he distracted him by playing with his balls and slowly reached for something. When he finally had it on his hands he opened bottle of lube and proceeded to kiss Yuuri so he could use both of his hands.

 

Yuuri was too distracted with the tongue battling with his to see what Victor was doing. 

 

Before Yuuri could reach up and fist Victor’s hair he felt something slowly enter his hole. He threw his head back and moaned loudly.

 

Once it was fully in he tried to process what it was but couldn't think of anything. It was made of silicone and as he clenched on it he could almost swear he felt three bumps. They're not anal beads  _ so what are they? _

 

"Still don't know what it is?" asked Victor who looked amused.

 

Yuuri's eyes rolled back and his body started shaking when he felt the thing vibrate and move. His mouth was wide open and he could only moan and moan.

 

Victor watched as Yuuri was becoming a mess and couldn't help but smirk.

 

»»»»»»

 

"Hey Phichit do you if Victor is still bu.."

 

"Shh.." said Phichit as he covered Yuri's mouth. 

 

Said person glared at Phichit wanting to know why he did what he just did.

 

"Be quiet and listen." he whispered in his ear.

 

_ "Shit! so tight baby, that little boy pussy will be the death of me" _

 

_ "Daddy! harder! Oh god Vic.." _

 

_ "Yes baby, moan my fucking name and make sure everyone know who makes you feel like this. Scream so fucking loud that everyone knows you belong to me just as I belong to you." _

 

_ "Victor!" _

 

Yuri and Phichit were just staring at the door in front of them and could hear the sounds of skin slapping mixed with moans and grunts.

 

"Okay, not only is that unnecessary but I need to bleach my ears.” Yuri mumbled a disgusted expression showing on his face.

Phichit on the other hand was just staring at the door and the sounds felt like music to his ears. He whined when he felt someone tug on his ear and realized it was Yuri.

  
"God, you're such a party poop-er." he grumbled and Yuri just rolled his eyes slapping him on the back of his head.

 

* * *


	2. Send h(im)er in [Part 2 of 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 1.

* * *

 

Yuuri had a dry orgasm as soon as Victor removed the toy and he groaned wanting to just rip off that damn cock ring off from him.

 

"Victor, if you don't fuck me withing the next minute I will leave you!" Yuuri threatened.

 

“So bossy.” teased Victor and made sure their dicks rubbed on each other. 

 

Yuuri moaned when he felt him rub his ass cheeks and the slap it. 

 

Victor did this for a couple of times until both cheeks bloomed into a beautiful color.

 

"Prep or no prep?" he asked as he starting leaving love bites on Yuuri's neck.

 

Yuuri didn't answer his question and instead made Victor lay on the sofa and got on top of him grabbing the erect penis and raised his hips. 

 

In one go Victor’s dick was in Yuuri's tight little hole and both moaned.

 

"Shit babe, how can you still be tight?” Victor let out a deep breath trying his best to let Yuuri accommodate to his size.

 

Yuuri just smiled at him and raised himself until the head was only inside of him and before he was about to plop down Victor got a hold of his hips and raised himself up as he brought him down.

 

"Fuck." wailed Yuuri and decided to let Victor take control and boy did he take control.

 

Victor started drilling and started fucking Yuuri like an animal in heat. He then grabbed Yuuri's legs and made sure they were secured in his arms and got up making Yuuri yelp and clung onto him like a koala. 

 

He couldn't stop moaning and rolling his eyes as Victor was fucking him wide open while he was standing up.

 

Just the fact that Victor could have sex standing up was impressive.

 

"Yes!" was all Yuuri could say and was biting his lips in excitement. They both didn't care that they were fucking in Victor's office and that they didn't even try to be quiet. 

 

Victor laughed when he saw the look his boyfriend was giving him.

 

»»»»»»

 

"Your hole keeps sucking me in so good.” Victor grunted and placed Yuuri on his desk and started thrusting hard and deep making Yuuri grab his own hair and roll his eyes.

 

"That’s because my hole loves you." he moaned and clenched on Victor’s dick making him let out a deep curse. 

 

"Victor!" he whined and would actually cry real tears if he had to have another dry orgasm.

 

"Yes, baby boy?" he grunted and held on Yuuri's hips tighter and resumed to start fucking him fast.

 

"Ring.. take it out.. take.." he gasped and his back arched when Victor kept hitting his prostate with so much force.

  
  


»»»»»»

 

"Paper. Rock. Scissors. Shoot!"

 

"Fucking shit!" cursed Otabek.

 

"Yes!" cheered Phichit.

 

Both males kept playing paper, rock, scissors while Yuri was just staring at them.

 

"Yuri." said Jessica who was the front receptionist lady.

 

"Hey Jess, what's up?" Yuri asked.

 

"Does Yuuri have a twin? I ask because the cute lady who came earlier reminded me so much of him." she asked and Yuri just stared at her while both Phichit and Otabek were still busy with their childish game.

 

"Maybe it’s just a coincidence?" Yuri asked with furrowed eyebrows.

 

"Oh, well maybe it was just me but I could’ve swore it was your brother crossdressing. Not that it’s a bad thing because he can definitely pull it off." Jessica assured with a smile.

 

At those words, Yuri stood up causing Otabek and Phichit to react and quickly follow him. They both saw Yuri pull out his phone and dial Yuuri’s number only for it to go straight to voicemail.

 

"Ten bucks say Yuuri will be dead." declared Phichit.

 

"Why would he be dead?" Otabek asked in pure confusion.

 

"Who cares why just that Yuuri must of done something. I mean look at him." Phichit pointed towards Yuri who was giving off a deadly aura.

 

_ Yuuri, may you rest in peace. _

 

»»»»»»

 

Yuuri grabbed Victor by the neck and kissed him sloppily as his other hand reached down to remove the ring but was still having a hold on his dick so he wouldn't come just yet.

 

"C'mon baby, make  _ Daddy _ cum." Victor whispered laughing when Yuuri nudged him.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes but circled his legs on Victor's waist keeping him intact.

 

" _ Daddy _ cum on me, cum on my dirty little pussy and fill it to the brim. Make me so full with your delicious cum. Watch as it slowly drips out marking my skin with your cum." he said hoarsely and continued to beg and beg making Victor fuck him even harder.

 

With one last thrust and a tweak on the nipples Yuuri arched his back and cummed in between their stomach and gave one long loud moan.

 

"Shit." Victor then cummed, painting his boyfriend's insides and started to thrust back and forth very slowly so he could drag out their orgasms.

 

Yuuri was shaking all over and he was blinking a lot for his vision was blurry. His body kept spasming and he had to hold on Victor's arm tightly.

 

When they both regained their breaths they looked at each other and both laughed. There was nothing but love in between them and both wouldn't change it for the world.

 

“Won’t you get in trouble for having sex in your office?” Yuuri asked as he looked at his boyfriend in the eye.

 

“No, Celestino loves me too mu-” Victor’s words were cut off.

 

"What the fuck is the meaning of this?!" yelled Yuri who barged into Victor's office and sees his best friend and brother naked which only mean that they were... no.. this isn't happening.. this is not real..

 

"I think Yuri is having a heart attack." mumbled Phichit.

 

* * *

 


	3. One video at a time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A small sneak peek to the life of Yuuri and Victor.
> 
>  
> 
> Genre: Fluff, romance, Youtuber AU
> 
>  
> 
> Mentions of Christophe, Yuri, Otabek and Phichit
> 
>  
> 
> Lyubov moya (Russian) and 私の愛 (Japanese) both mean my love.
> 
>  
> 
> I was too lazy to come up with unique @ so I just used their first names because… well why not?

* * *

 

 

Victor looked at himself in the mirror and made sure that he was presentable and made extra sure that he didn't have any food stuck in his tooth like he had in the past which caused him to be embarrassed and delete the whole video only to start again. 

 

"Hurry up!" yelled Christophe who was getting annoyed.

 

Shooting a dangerous look at his best friend he took a deep sigh and pressed play on the camera.

 

"So many have requested to make a video dancing to Hate which is by a Korean girl group named 4MINUTE and you guys can click on the top left to see the original video."

 

"And we are sorry for doing this two months later but life gets in the way and we have been busy with some surprises here and there." Christophe winked at the camera.

 

"Hope you enjoy this video.” both males said simultaneously.

 

As soon as the song played Victor took over Hyuna's part and also Jihyun while Christophe took over Gayoon and Soohyun, both doing Jiyoon parts together which was a bit tough since it was just them two but they practiced for weeks and even did some mixtures here and there such as some freestyles so it wouldn't be too complicated. 

 

Although they're on serious mode they still made faces to each other but their moves were always on point. 

 

It took many years but dancing was something they were good at and could even dance synchronized with their eyes closed.

 

Both don't really mind doing girl covers and would sometimes even mix them to their liking but with this cover there really wasn't much changes since they actually liked the choreography as it was. To them gender meant nothing when it came to dancing.

 

As they were dancing they gave each other a smirk which for some odd reason their viewers loved a lot.

 

Once the song was finished Christophe shoved Victor out of the frame. 

 

"We hope you guys enjoyed the video and yes there was some new stuff included and I hope many of you check out the group's song because we actually dig it and before anyone comments down below. We listen to girl groups and are not embarrassed about it." Christophe was now pushed away and Victor took over.

 

"We will see you next week with a whole new dance video but if any of you viewers are into gaming and want to watch idiots play games then expect a video in two days.” Victor gave his famous heart shaped smile while Christophe waved in the background.

 

"We should go and edit this so we can upload it tomorrow." murmured

 

"Tired." whined Christophe and Victor only rolled his eyes.

 

"Hurry up or else i'll tell Yuuri." Victor threatened.

 

Christophe opened his eyes and stared at his best friend in disbelief. "That's fucked up." he grumbled but nonetheless stood up.

 

"Love you too bud." replied Victor as he got his phone out from his bag and saw a message from Yuuri. 

 

**2 new messages!**

 

From  _ lyubov moya _ : I’m actually about to film so i’ll do the whole cleaning late.

 

Victor could only hum and quickly texted back.

 

To  _ lyubov moya _ :  Ah yes, I can already see you cleaning looking hot as ever bending down.

 

He quickly received a message and read it only to laugh out loud.

 

From lyubov moya: Yeah, bending down picking up dog shit..yeah, that’s extremely erotic.

 

Victor replied to the message and then proceeded to lock his phone placing it back on his bag.

 

"So, what's Yuuri doing?" asked Christophe.

 

"Filming." Victor answered.

 

**» » » » »**

 

Yuuri smiled after he saw Victor's message which said, 

 

From  私の愛 :  Only you would turn ruin a beautiful conversation that would lead to some sexting.

 

From  私の愛 : Anyways, I guess i'll go spend some more time with Christophe after all so consider this as a punishment!

 

He chuckled and looked at the camera.

 

"Sorry about that." he smiled and noted to put it on the bloopers at the end of the video since many of his viewers had wanted to see more bloopers. Clearing his throat he started the video.

 

"As you can tell by the title of the video, i’ll be doing a monthly favorites!" he talked about the products he loved and mentioned both the pro's and con's, the prices of each product and where you could get them. It went on for a total of sixteen minutes including thirty seconds of outtakes.

 

"Thank you all for watching and I will see you all in two days since I will do a makeup tutorial on a very special guest." Yuuri then waved to the camera and pressed stop.

 

He looked down at the products he mentioned and was really wondering why some products had some long names. Like why not just say  _ This is a face mask _ .

 

When he was done with editing he sighed, his lips still not recovering from swatching the lipsticks on his lips and then having to remove it and repeat. All for a future video that will be up within the next week.

 

The bad thing was that most were matte lipsticks and as pretty as they looked they sure were hard to remove and the aftercare can be a pain in the ass, especially after you’ve tried on over fifteen matte lipsticks.

 

_ Lip balm to the rescue _ he thought as he was looking for the savior to his lips.

 

He watched the whole video again and made sure it was edited well and once he was positive he uploaded the video under "Monthly Favorites!"

 

Logging into Twitter he tweeted..

 

**@Yuuri:**

Babes, new video is up on my channel ;)

11:34 AM · 02 Jan 17

+6300 Retweets             +8000 Favorites

 

**» » » » »**

 

**@Viktor:**

New video is up on the channel!  @Christophe and I danced to a girl group you have all been requesting.

12:03 PM · 02 Jan 17

+6500 Retweets         +7900 Favorites

 

"Can’t believe i'm actually this tired.” grumbled Christophe as he watched Victor play UFC.

 

"Go to sleep. Actually, go home." replied Victor who was too busy facing the screen of the television to see his friends glare.

 

"Yuuri, do something." whined Christophe as soon as the guy sat next to him.

 

Victor pressed pause and turned around to see if his lover was actually there or if Christophe was just fucking with him. Wouldn’t be the first time, but sure enough Yuuri was there giving him a raised eyebrow.

 

"And here I was wondering where you would be until I finally realized you would be in your infamous  _ man cave. _ " Yuuri said and turned to give his attention to Christophe who happily obliged just to spite Victor.

 

"Babe.." whined Victor not caring that Christophe was there and was most likely going to tease him until it becomes old. 

 

"Such a baby I swear.” teased Yuuri who stood up and sat on Victor’s lap who was happily rubbing his face on his lover’s neck. It was cute really for it looked as if Victor was scenting him. Pretty much what their dogs did whenever they came from Yuri’s who owned a couple of cats that liked to rub themselves on their clothing.

 

“You guys make me sick." Christophe fake gagged and cringed when he noticed Victor’s satisfied expression.

 

"Do you hear that? Because all I hear is someone being a jealous loner." teased Yuuri who stuck his tongue at the guy.

 

That lead to both males to start bickering and for Victor to just ignore it all because he was all too used to Yuuri and Christophe arguing over some nonsense.

 

**» » » » »**

 

It wasn’t until  five p.m that Christophe left their home because Victor kicked him out.

 

Once he closed the door he sighed and walked over to his boyfriend who was on the computer responding to emails.

 

"What's been going on?" he asked and leaned over to see what Yuuri was typing.

 

"Well, I keep getting complaints on my cosmetic line and how it needs to not be temporary. In fact some customers plan to make a petition so I can change my mind about the limited holiday collection.” Yuuri responded in a mere whisper as he quickly typed a response.

 

Victor saw how Yuuri was trying not to smile like an idiot and just kissed his boyfriend’s head. 

 

He knows that it's a big deal and the fact that people are requesting for the collection to be there forever is a fantastic thing.

 

"Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?" he asked Yuuri who stopped typing.

 

Even after all the years that they have been going out Yuuri has yet to get used to Victor’s words.

 

"And have I ever said how proud I am of  _ you _ ?" Yuuri retorted.

 

Both started doing Youtube videos because they were bored and somehow people liked their videos. 

 

Yuuri loved makeup and wanting to show people that a male can use makeup and that it's perfectly fine, that makeup is not only art but that it has no gender.

 

Victor loved ice skating but because of a serious injury he had given up on his number one dream until he found a way to put the desire to be on the ice in a dance studio. And alongside Yuuri’s and his longtime friend Christophe he decided to give it a try.

 

It took less than a year for both to reach one hundred thousand subscribers and were extremely shocked. The whole thing was surreal.

 

Back then neither knew the pro’s and con’s of doing Youtube videos much less understood why people wanted pictures with them. They weren’t celebrities but normal people who happened to do videos.

 

Another thing they didn’t know at the time was that their viewers spotted them a lot together and started shipping them without knowing that they were already dating. Two years actually. It was when they both reach five hundred thousand that they announced that they were in fact dating and never mentioned it because they didn't think it was a big deal.

 

Victuuri was what their fans called them and were even surprised to find fanarts, posts and even stories about them.

 

As time went on they got more curious to see who else was mentioned and were truly shocked to see other people paired with them such as Christophe, Phichit, Yuri and Otabek, all who happened to do videos as well and were in fact their close friends.

 

It was actually Yuuri who found about viewers shipping Victor with Christophe but never took it the wrong way. Those two were best friends and no romantic feelings ever appeared and so he wasn't worried. 

 

Heck, even he poked around the ship as well and would post pictures of the two guys and would insert a heart.

 

Another ship that was later revealed was Yuuri and Yuri. It was actually weird that because shipped them since Yuri was in fact related to Victor and having his sibling and lover being mentioned in a romantic way made them laugh.

 

More time passed and they were all thankful at the opportunities they had.

 

Yuuri was contacted to see if he would like to collab with a makeup line to create his own line which later on lead to him create his very own company and had all kinds of cosmetics and skin cares.

 

Victor and Christophe were asked if they wanted to coach groups from a very popular entertainment company which both agreed in a heartbeat.

 

Many more opportunities came and they even decided to make a channel that was purely vlogs so fans could join their experience, one video at a time.

 

It was weird how things changed but no matter what they didn't give up on Youtube for it was Youtube that gave them a start. Sure, they didn't upload as often as before but they'll never forget their roots.

 

Yuuri still got hate for being a male who wore makeup but he didn't care. He was proud of who he was and still identified as a male. He does admit that at first offensive comments got to him and it lead to a worried boyfriend having to comfort him and telling him that he loves him no matter what. 

 

It was tough at first but Yuuri slowly began not to care and was who he was. He would do videos with all kinds of makeup and would sometimes wear wigs because why not? 

 

He would also do videos of him with no makeup whatsoever and his hair was styled differently every time.

 

Those videos were on his personal channel and they were many but most of him not wearing makeup were on the vlog channel.

 

He was comfortable in his skin whether he wore makeup or not and that was something that Victor just as his viewers loved. 

 

Victor also got hate for being a Russian male who was dating another male for the whole homosexuality is a sensitive topic in Russia, almost taboo. The hate increased when he finally came out to say that yes, he was gay male who was dating Yuuri and many hated the fact that their favorite youtubers were in fact gay. 

 

With Yuuri many expected it but with Victor, with him it was not expected at all.

 

All in all, it was sad that many reacted in such a way just because Victor didn’t fit the so called stereotype of a homosexual.

 

Victor does at admit that they were times where he felt suffocated with all the negativity but the love his boyfriend and well as his family and friends helped him. Even his viewers gave him lots of love and made him realize that a few rotten apples didn’t make the whole tree.

 

**» » » » »**

 

"What are you doing?" Yuuri asked who was washing his face but felt the presence of his lover.

 

"Nothing just showing your beauty to our viewers." replied Victor who was recording Yuuri washing his face and walked over to him to show the camera throught the mirror.

 

Yuuri was just mumbling in Japanese which were most likely curses.

 

"If anyone knows what he said then do comment below because this guy doesn't." Victor pointed to himself and it wasn’t a lie. He knows Japanese but not to the extent of Yuuri.

 

His lover just laughed as he patted the towel all over his face and just stared through the mirror.

 

"Turn it off and let's go to bed." he announced and walked over to their room. 

 

Victor who was still in the restroom flipped the camera so it was facing him and wiggled his eyebrows. "And you guys say i'm the naughty one."

 

"Victor!" Yuuri shrieked.

 

"Okay, well goodbye guys and take care as I will be taken care of.. if you know what I mean and I will see you all in the next vlog." Victor smiled and pressed the stop button quickly joining his lover on the bed.

 

**» » » » »**

 

The vlog was updated the next day by Victor who was the first to wake up and kissed Yuuri on the forehead who was still sleeping since Victor oh so graciously tired him.

 

He texted Christophe and talked about what they should play today for the channel and then he looked at the comments that varied from..

 

**YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!**

 

**I never realized how alone I am until I watched your vlogs.**

 

**This needs to be longer!**

 

**I am addicted to this channel and I may not know you two but you guys are making me want a relationship ;-;**

 

**Can we just imagine them recording as they were doing it.. Is it just me or?**

 

**Victuuri will forever be my favorite couple!**

 

**Does anyone know where Yuuri got his shirt because I am loving it!**

 

**How dare you update this while i'm in school! I literally had to tell my teacher that I needed to go to the restroom just to watch this.**

 

**A sex tape would be nice.. just saying. In case you needed ideas for a video.**

 

**Sometimes I wonder who’s lucky. Yuuri who has such a hot boyfriend or Victor who has such a beautiful boyfriend. Wait.. I take it back, both are lucky to have each other.**

 

**I just started watching your vlogs and I must say that it's nice seeing how you guys really are compared to what the TV shows. Like who would've expected for Victor to be such a dork?**

 

**Watching Yurri wash his face is so pleasing to not only the eyes but my heart.**

 

It went on and on and the notifications were going crazy as usual and he tried to reply to as many as he could and stopped when he came across one in specific.

 

**Victor, Yuuri said this.. "You are such an idiot and I don't understand why you always do this but you're lucky that I love you or else I would of beaten you up." and I was smiling like an idiot when I heard him say this and I just love how you two are so real and as a fan of both of you guys I wish nothing but the best for you two and I hope you someday do a Q &A!**

 

Victor smiled at the comment and then thought that a Q&A was not a bad idea..

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of doing a sequel of some sort but it being on Yuri and Otabek.


End file.
